bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bertrum Piedmont
Bernie |sex = Male |race = Human (formerly) |nationality = British |status = Corrupted into a monster; Deceased |voice = Joe J. Thomas |affiliation = Bendy Land Joey Drew Studios |job = Bendy Land creator and owner Joey Drew Studios manager Special Projects director }} is a renowned purveyor in amusement park-based entertainment from Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders of Bendy and the Ink Machine, who created the amusement park Bendy Land, and also a manager of Joey Drew Studios. He, like several known workers in the studio, is a victim of the studio's corruption, thus becoming a monstrous entity. General Description Physical Appearance Based on the head inside his monster form, Bertrum Piedmont has jet-black hair and a slim paintbrush mustache. In the Dreams Come to Life novel, he is described as being tall and bear-like. Personality Speaking with the usage of upper-class London accent, Bertrum is quite dramatic, arrogant, and egotistical, so much so that his bombastic side rivals that of Joey Drew's. He is highly proud of the theme parks he creates, having worked on many amusement parks for forty years, claiming them to be "colossal wonders", and saying he earned his legacy with sweat, with over 40 years of experience. He hates being called pet names by Joey Drew (such as Bertie), as well as having the credit for his hard work taken from him because he understandably doesn't like being disrespected or discredited by anyone. As shown in his audio log from 1940, Bertrum saw Joey as someone with high demands and expectations of his work, and would often make corrections and changes to the notes Bertrum submitted for his theme park. He criticized Joey for how his expectations and efforts made him incapable of reaching the vision he had planned for his studio. As seen from Bertrum's design for the Bendy mascot costumes from the Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, this is mainly due to Joey's belief that Bertrum is not "dreaming" as big as he expected. In the Dreams Come to Life novel, based on his only appearance in the novel, he is shown to be polite and friendly towards most (this is meant to imply that his resentment is purely meant for Joey personally). In-Game Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2: The Old Song Using the Seeing Tool, it is revealed that Bertrum's coffin can be found in the second chapter, in Utility Shaft 9, next to Lacie Benton's coffin. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders His audio logs makes a debut in the fourth chapter. His first tape is found near the entrance to the warehouse, in which he rants about his work terms to design the Bendy-themed attraction. He was rather upset when Joey Drew begin addressing him by a childish name, and later when Joey wanted to take credit for Bendy Land. His second tape is found in the Attraction Storage room within Storage 9. However, unlike all the audio logs before his, the audio does not seem to be coming from the cassette itself, but rather from a speaker connected to it. The tape describes how mad he is at Joey Drew for attempting to take Bendy Land from him. He wraps up his autograph by stating that even though Joey thought he had been kicked out from the company, he was still there; initiating the boss fight against him that leads him to his death. During his boss fight, Bertrum smashes the table with one of his arm cranes that even destroyed his audio log, making his dialogue unable to be listened to again. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Bertrum's name is listed among those on an appointment schedule in the lobby of the Administrations division. In the ending of the final chapter where it takes place in Joey Drew's apartment, on the bulletin board, Bertrum's name is briefly mentioned in the notepaper that lists the Bendy Land rides and games, being nicknamed as "Bertie" by Joey himself. Novel Appearances Dreams Come to Life In the Dreams Come to Life novel, he only appears in the novel once, during the company party that Joey Drew invites Buddy Lewek to, in which Buddy met Bertrum in passing, through Joey. After a brief conversation, he left with Joey to prepare his speech for Bendy Land. Dialogue ---- |-|Miscellaneous = }} Trivia * His first name is a variant form of the old French/German name Bertram, meaning "bright raven". ** His nickname "Bertie" is a diminutive of names like Albert, Herbert, Robert, Norbert, Bertrand and other names containing bert (often derived from the Germanic element beraht meaning "bright"). * His voice actor, Joe J. Thomas, also voices the Lost Ones. Gallery BertrumTape.png|Bertrum's transcript for his first recording tape. Bertrum.png|The texture of Bertrum's name. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BATIM characters Category:DCTL characters